kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan, Winnie the Pooh
Ryan, Winnie the Pooh & The Gang Meets Balto is the Kids World crossover film planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot In present day at New York City, an elderly woman and her granddaughter are walking through Central Park, looking for a memorial statue. As they seat themselves for a rest, the grandmother tells a story about Nome, Alaska, back in 1925 which shifts the film from live-action to animation. Balto, a wolfdog hybrid, lives on the outskirts of Nome with his best friend and adoptive father, a Russian snow goose named Boris and two polar bears, Muk and Luk. Being half-breed, Balto is ridiculed by dogs and humans alike. His only friend in town is a red husky named Jenna who Balto has a crush on and is challenged by the town's favorite sled dog, Steele, a fierce and arrogant purebred Alaskan Malamute. One night, the children of Nome, including Jenna's owner, Rosy, begin to fall ill with diphtheria. Severe winter weather conditions prevent medicine to be brought by air or sea, and the closest rail line ends in Nenana. The next day, a dog race is held to determine the best-fit dogs for a sled dog team to get the medicine. Balto enters and wins, but is disqualified (thanks to Steele). The team departs that night with Steele in the lead and picks up the medicine successfully, but on the way back, conditions deteriorate and the disoriented team ends up stranded at the base of a steep slope with the musher knocked unconscious. When the word reaches Nome, Balto sets out in search of them with Boris, Muk and Luk. On the way, they encounter a huge grizzly bear which attacks them. Jenna, who followed their tracks, arrives to save them, but is injured in the process, prompting Balto to have Boris, Muk, and Luk take her back to Nome while he continues on alone.Right before they leave Boris tells Balto that a dog could not do it alone but maybe a wolf can. Balto eventually finds the team, but Steele refuses his help and a fight ensues, ending with Steele falling off a cliff. Balto takes charge of the team, but Steele, refusing to concede defeat, throws them off the trail and they lose their way again. While attempting to save the medicine from falling down a cliff, Balto himself falls. He awakens and lost all hope, but when a large, white wolf appears and he notices the medicine crate still intact nearby, he realizes that his part-wolf heritage is a strength, not a weakness and drags the medicine back up the cliff to the waiting team. Using his advanced senses, Balto is able to filter out the false markers Steele created. After encountering further challenges, Balto and the sled team finally make it back to Nome. A pity-playing Steele is exposed as a liar and is abandoned by the rest of the dogs in anger. Reunited with Jenna and his friends, Balto earns respect from both the dogs and the humans. He visits Rosy who thanks him for saving her life. Back in New York City, the elderly woman and her granddaughter finally find the memorial commemorating Balto, and she explains that the Iditarod trail covers the same path that Balto and his team took from Nenana to Nome. The woman, who is actually Rosy, looks up at the statue and repeats the same line, "Thank you, Balto. I would have been lost without you," before walking off to join her granddaughter as the sun shines upon the Balto statue. Trivia *Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Sharkboy Lavagirl, Max, Casper, Wendy, Malcolm Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Spanky Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Good Michelle, Kids World's Adventures Team and the heroes of characters will guest star in this film. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Spin-off films Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films